Angel/Gallery
''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Fluttershy with animal friends EG.png|Angel Bunny's first appearance in the film. Fluttershy with animal friends 2 EG.png Fluttershy scoops up her animal friends EG.png Fluttershy brushing her hair with her pets EG.png|Angel's second appearance in the movie. Brushing Fluttershy's hair during This is Our Big Night. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Sunset trying to get Angel EG2.png|Does Angel even ''want to be saved? Sunset having trouble getting Angel EG2.png Bulk Biceps lift Sunset up to help get Angel EG2.png Human Fluttershy artwork EG2.png|I just want these credits to be over, Flutters. Don't hold me so tight. ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' Fluttershy stroking Angel Bunny EG3.png Fluttershy "we'll have to start stories" EG3.png Fluttershy "all over again" EG3.png Main 5 look at Rainbow EG3.png Main 5 groaning EG3.png Sunset reaching into her backpack EG3.png AJ, Pinkie, and Fluttershy enter the school EG3.png Sunset Shimmer pacing back and forth EG3.png Fluttershy petting Angel in the CHS library EG3.png Sunset "pretty sure I would've noticed that" EG3.png Sunset "I think she was from over here" EG3.png Sunset "a mysterious figure snooping" EG3.png Fluttershy "I don't even wanna guess" EG3.png Main five in unison "Crystal Prep" EG3.png Main five look at Sunset in shock EG3.png Rainbow "you think the Friendship Games are silly" EG3.png Fluttershy puts her hand on Sunset's shoulder EG3.png Fluttershy "not everything has to be magical" EG3.png Sunset apologizing to Fluttershy EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "I know it's a big deal" EG3.png Rarity "that's putting it mildly" EG3.png Rarity "still revamping the playing field" EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "supposed to be about getting along" EG3.png Fluttershy reveals all her animal friends EG3.png Fluttershy petting Angel Bunny EG3.png Fluttershy congratulates Twilight on winning EG3.png Fluttershy "it didn't seem like anyone" EG3.png Fluttershy holding Angel out EG3.png Twilight nervously takes Angel EG3.png Fluttershy "always makes me feel better" EG3.png Twilight "well, that's ridiculous" EG3.png Angel nuzzling Twilight Sparkle EG3.png Twilight "it actually kind of works" EG3.png Twilight warmly holding Angel EG3.png Twilight "why are you being so nice to me?" EG3.png Fluttershy "you looked like you needed it" EG3.png Fluttershy glowing and levitating EG3.png Rainbooms hang out by the destroyed statue EG3.png Fluttershy "still no word from Princess Twilight?" EG3.png Sunset looks through her journal one last time EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "not yet" EG3.png Sunset Shimmer figures it out EG3.png Sunset "so busy waiting for someone else" EG3.png Sunset "gave up looking for them myself" EG3.png Sunset and friends thrilled EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Pet Project Tank lying on a velvet pillow SS7.png Angel sitting on a velvet pillow SS7.png Mane Six playing with their pets SS7.png Fluttershy petting Angel Bunny SS7.png Mane Six's pets pose for their photo SS7.png Mane Seven's pets in a camera shot SS7.png Ray rejoining the Mane Six's pets SS7.png Mane Seven's pets pose for their photo SS7.png Photograph of the Mane Seven's pets SS7.png Leaping Off the Page Rainbow Dash lounging in her bedroom SS12.png Rainbow Dash starts reading Daring Do SS12.png Rainbow Dash reading Daring Do in her room SS12.png Epic Fails Fluttershy having a picnic with her animal friends SS14.png Fluttershy's birds pick up strands of her hair SS14.png Good Vibes Trixie notices a "Missing" poster for Angel Bunny SS16.png Fluttershy asking around the mall about Angel SS16.png Trixie appears before Fluttershy in a puff of smoke SS16.png Angel Bunny pops out of Trixie's hat SS16.png Fluttershy hugging Angel Bunny SS16.png Fluttershy glowing with good vibes SS16.png Angel Bunny jumps out of Fluttershy's arms SS16.png Pinkie Pie tripping over Angel Bunny SS16.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together Queen of Clubs Fluttershy, Lyra, and Sweetie Drops in knitting club EGDS4.png Rainbow Dash joins the knitting club EGDS4.png Rainbow Dash knitting at high speed EGDS4.png Rainbow Dash knits a small Wondercolt sweater EGDS4.png Fluttershy putting a small sweater on Angel EGDS4.png Photo of Rainbow Dash and the knitting club EGDS4.png Overpowered Fluttershy being followed by multiple animals EGDS5.png The Finals Countdown Angel Bunny bounces around the Equestria Girls EGDS6.png Angel Bunny bouncing off the stack of books EGDS6.png Fluttershy's animal friends helping her study EGDS6.png Fluttershy solving equations with her animal friends EGDS6.png Twilight Sparkle and animals proud of Fluttershy EGDS6.png Fluttershy looking nervous at Angel Bunny EGDS6.png Angel Bunny giving Fluttershy moral support EGDS6.png Outtakes Fluttershy setting up the camera EGDS23.png Fluttershy "most cuddly adoption video" EGDS23.png Animals looking up at Fluttershy EGDS23.png Fluttershy picking up a puppy EGDS23.png Fluttershy freezes in front of the camera EGDS23.png Fluttershy unable to look at the camera EGDS23.png Fluttershy "an entirely different approach" EGDS23.png Fluttershy trying to film the animals EGDS23.png Fluttershy in a messy animal shelter EGDS23.png Twilight and AJ enter the animal shelter EGDS23.png Angel Bunny in a sad commercial EGDS23.png|Angel's up for adoption?...GOOD! So Much More to Me Equestria Girls outside the animal shelter EGDS26.png Fluttershy waving goodbye to Sunset Shimmer EGDS26.png Fluttershy closing the shelter entrance door EGDS26.png Fluttershy "do you think the coast is clear?" EGDS26.png Fluttershy "no one to see, no one to hear" EGDS26.png Angel hopping around Fluttershy's feet EGDS26.png Animals on an amplitude wave EGDS26.png Fluttershy singing in front of her pets EGDS26.png Fluttershy sings "when I close that door" EGDS26.png Fluttershy running past her animal friends EGDS26.png Fluttershy vocalizing in front of animals EGDS26.png Normal Fluttershy pointing at her pets EGDS26.png Fluttershy quickly answers "no!" EGDS26.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending Stressed in Show Stressed in Show title card CYOE4.png Forest full of animals CYOE4a.png Fluttershy "I got mud on my boots" CYOE4a.png Fluttershy looks down at Angel Bunny CYOE4a.png Fluttershy "cute as you can possibly be" CYOE4a.png Angel Bunny with huge, adorable eyes CYOE4a.png Fluttershy giving Angel to Twilight CYOE4a.png Twilight Sparkle hugging Angel Bunny CYOE4a.png Fluttershy "so much more than big cities" CYOE4a.png Twilight jumps up and throws Angel CYOE4a.png Twilight Sparkle taking a nap on Harry's back CYOE4a.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Photo of Fluttershy, Sunset, and Angel Bunny EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer holding Angel Bunny EGFF.png Photo of Sunset Shimmer hugging Angel EGFF.png Students in the parking lot at early evening EGFF.png Sunset running up to Wallflower Blush EGFF.png Sunset nervously walking past her friends EGFF.png Mane Six still looking suspicious at Sunset EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "I remember everything!" EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "how I acted" EGFF.png Mane Six looking surprised at Wallflower EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer confronting Wallflower EGFF.png Mane Seven shocked by Wallflower's words EGFF.png Twilight, AJ, and Fluttershy look at Wallflower EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "you can't!" EGFF.png Sunset "their memories of each other!" EGFF.png Memory-erasing ray flying at the Mane Six EGFF.png Sunset saves her friends from Memory Stone EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer covered in a green glow EGFF.png Mane Six surprised by Sunset's rescue EGFF.png Equestria Girls watching in horror EGFF.png Sunset looking at her friends one last time EGFF.png Category:Character gallery pages